


Sippy Cup

by orphan_account



Series: Melanie Martinez Songs + Barry/Reader [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 'i dont care' - fall out boy 07, F/M, barry is so ooc, cute cuddles, hot hot fluff, hot hot not smut, just a bit of fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've met the Grumps, done a bit of paperwork, and now work(part-time) for them! Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sippy Cup

"Nice," you said as you walked in, after Ross. The house didn't seem too big on the outside, but on the inside it was huge.

"We moved into my friend's old place a while back," Arin said from behind you. You jumped and pushed him back, and laughed.

"Cut that out, I'm scared easily!" you said, laughing. He laughed and poked at you.

Your phone buzzed. You checked it, looking at who sent you a message at 9 AM - you weren't usually up this early, your friends knew this - and it turns out it was your ex.

"Criminy Christmas," you whispered. Arin looked over your shoulder(not too hard, you were kinda short), and asked who 'EX!!! >:(((' was in your contacts.

"My ex, ugh," you said. You read the message -'pill diet'- and shrugged it off.

"Whatever, okay. So.. show me around?" you asked Barry, who was hovering beside your shoulder nervously. He snapped out of his daze and nodded a 'sure.'

You walked upstairs first. The carpet was white with stains here and there, but otherwise pretty. Barry showed you rooms- they all had signs with the grumps' names on them.

"These are our rooms. We have homes elsewhere, but if something happens to them, we are welcome here. Close your eyes!" Barry said. You covered your eyes, laughing. He grabbed your hand and lead you to the end of the hallway, and you opened your eyes.

"This was our extra room, but... now it's yours! If you want it- I bought a bed, and a sign with your name carved on it but if you don't want to...," Barry said, getting embarrassed. You gasped as you opened the door, and stepped into the room.

It was really big, with light green swirls and patterns. The bed had light green sheets, and the pillow was pastel blue. You looked at Barry with a strict face, looking angry. Then you jumped into his arms. He laughed, and you laughed, and you were just so happy.

"I've been meaning to move out of my friend Melanie's apartment for a while now, and I'm so fucking happy! Thank you, Barry, thank you!" you said as you buried your face in his chest, drowning in his scent and loving it.

"O-Oh, (Y/N), I didn't pay for it all.... I paid for the bed and the nightstand and that lamp, but that's it. Holly and Suzy chose everything, and paid for the rest," Barry laughed nervously.

"I'll go thank them! Ugh, Barry! You're so amazing!" you said, into his chest. You stood for a second longer, then left to thank the others, still thinking of him, of course.

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧

You woke up, opening your eyes slowly. You got up and stretched, and grabbed your phone. A quick check of your lockscreen told you it was 3:07 and you had 3 messages from your ex. You unlocked your phone, typing your password(6969, because of NSP) to read them.

"If they give you a new pill then you will buy it....?" you said aloud.  
"If they say to kill yourself then you will try it...," you whispered.  
"All the makeup in the world won't make you less insecure...?" you whispered, tears coming to your eyes. Your ex wanted you back, but you were over him. Back when you were still dating, you had agreed for some time apart. It was only normal, just a bit of space. Then he called you and told you you were 'donion rings,' and you cried. But that caused you to meet Barry, which is awesome and you love it and him. Kind of. You weren't used to him yet, but eventually, you might get close. Or maybe not. Who cares. You thought he was cool. He thought you were cool. That's it.


End file.
